Countertop video terminals are well known and commonly provided in restaurants, taverns, and other entertainment facilities. These terminals are typically standalone devices and include a payment facility including coin or banknote payment systems and/or credit cards. Often, the game terminals have relatively simple, straightforward games which take approximately two to four minutes to complete. These terminals are typically unattended requiring a rugged design as they are subject to a significant abuse.
Many of these game terminals include touch screens for allowing the player to input information and input various game instructions. Some game terminals having touch screens also include a joy stick controller in combination with separate button actuators.
Although countertop video game terminals are subject to substantial abuse and therefore designed to be of a robust rugged construction, these terminals must also have an esthetically pleasing outer configuration to attract and encourage game play.
The development of more sophisticated games and in particular, the graphic illustrations included in the games, has promoted the change from 15 inch touch screens to 17 inch touch screens, or larger. The additional size of the screen also renders the terminal more vulnerable to damage.
The present invention seeks to provide a countertop video game terminal which is esthetically pleasing while being of a rugged design.